Because, We're Different Now He's Different & Now Nothing's The Same
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Another one of my tumblr story's that's now on here and I made it longer so it's not to short. This will be rated M even thought there's not reason for it! (This is the only story I have with the longest title!) ;3


Caption: Everyone makes mistakes.

Me: This is like, a really old story I wrote on tumblr. Since it was pretty popular on there I'm putting it on here. I wanted it to be longer, so I made it longer because I think all my best ee'n'e stories could use upgrades (done by me and only me got that).

Anyway Read On

/

After Edd left four years ago the Ed's stopped doing pranks all together. Without their sock-headed genius, the plans never worked. If anything they ended up sucking complete shit. Eddy was no architect and Ed never listened to Eddy's directions properly since the shorter male never explained anything clearly. Things just didn't workout how the short bluenette wanted. Without the beanie wearing raven everything was shit so the two remaining Ed's gave up scamming people and pranks once high school came into play.

The Kanker sister had stopped harassing the Ed's after a year or so and then broke apart from each other.

Lee the oldest now lives on her own and works as a pole dancer at a nightclub called "The PeachPit". The name was strange, but the pay was good or so she says.

Next is May the youngest, she started dating Ed once high school started. She then broke up with him due to problems in her family and ended up taking care of her severely ill mother.

The last sister is Marie, also known as the middle child and the blue headed harpy. Her whereabouts will continue to remain unknown. Apparently she decided to leave without a word once Edd moved. Wherever she is, it's none of anyone's concern and no one really bothered to ask where. Mainly because no one actually cares anyway.

Nazz broke up with Kevin a year after Edd left and started dating Eddy for reasons no one knows. Kevin wouldn't tell anyone why and Eddy didn't care to ask. He already knew about what happened to Edd and what the redhead did. Plus there's no point in talking about what happened in the past. He's sure Kevin will get his ass handed to him sooner or later.

Rolf joined the football team once high came around as a hobby. However Rolf he never seemed to grasp proper english. It never stops him from playing though. His enthusiasm helps as well as his hard work and effort. He is the son of a shepherd after all. Also he needed to put all his negative energy on something other then the person that caused Edd to leave. The smarter of the Ed's always understood his lack of proper words.

Johnny moved away and after a while, he hasn't been heard from at all. No post card or letters just gone. The guy simply couldn't take living there anymore and left without a word. He even left Plank o wither away on his front porch unattended. If that's not surprising then nothing is. Why did he do that? Who knows it not like anyone can just ask him why he left his best friend behind. Even if they could contact him somehow it wouldn't matter. With double d gone nothing matter now.

Jimmy stopped wearing a brace before eighth grade. His parents finally told him he didn't actually need it in the first place and that his teeth worn't really crocked. Of course he got mad, but forgave them in the end. A year later he started dating Sarah when they started eighth grade. It wasn't a big surprise since he was the only person who could put up with her shitty attitude. They early ever fight about things since Jimmy is a yes man willing to agree with almost anything Sarah wanted or liked.

You could defiantly say he's whipped.

Then there's Kevin who joined the baseball team in high school and became the captain. He'd stopped bullying the two Ed's all together once double d left. The redhead felt stupid for even beating them up all the time. It was immature and he was lucky he had never been sent to a correctional facility. What he did to the Ed's, especially Edd, which in turn caused the other to leave, had been unforgivable.

Kevin's dad practically beat his ass black and blue after finding out what he did. He couldn't blame his father for doing that. Heck, he couldn't even blame Edd's parents for moving. Still, he knew it was his fault (which it was) since he did put Edd in the hospital and after getting out Edd moved so yeah he considered it his fault. Things just happen that way when you push a kid off a school building, rendering the other paralyzed from the waste down. He didn't mean to, but he was just so angry with Eddy then he saw Edd and pushed him.

And fuck did he feel awful.

Man he wished he'd at least visited the boy or something, but his pride as a jock made him choose not to go. It was a pretty stupid choice, he knew he shouldn't have ignored the problem. It was one of his biggest regrets along with pushing the nerd off the building which was at the top of his list of regrets.

After that he just buried his feelings that is until the day Edd actually moved back, but he didn't seem the same as before. No he was different now. He was meaner, angrier, stronger, and dangerous. Everything about him seemed hostile. Something was off and no one wanted to be around him.

Not even the teachers.

Kevin seriously had thought everything would have gone back to normal now that Edd came back to them, but things just got worse. He didn't speak to anyone. People hide from Edd. They were too afraid to get close. Kevin tried to talk to him many times but Edd... No Eddward would lash out at him. He'd call every vile thing he could think of, which is a lot when you're up against a genius. The redhead new he deserved this treatment. Eddward hated him and he simply didn't want someone like Kevin around him when the jock almost killed him.

Kevin stairs at the nothingness of his dark bedroom and for the first time sobs out loud, "This is all my fault..."

Because everyone else is different now.

Because things were different now.

Because Edd was different now.

Nothing could ever be the same.

/

By cutting a few paragraphs in half and making them longer by adding other words I finally feel proud of this old KevEdd story I wrote.

Please, review! :3


End file.
